


Batboys talk about their superhero names and make fun of each other

by Moonlight123900



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I guess?? just for me to get more reach lmao, Superheroes, they are literally making fun of each other lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight123900/pseuds/Moonlight123900
Summary: Flopping down on the black leather couch, Dick sighed. Him and his brothers have the whole evening to themselves, for Alfred was visiting family and Bruce had this gala or something to attend to. That meant Dick was in charge of looking after his brothers. This was going to be great. “Guy’s what are you doing?” No response. “I’m going to burn all of your underwear if you don’t come down here!”---yep! just some fluff on the batboys because I love them alright?? move along with your day lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Batboys talk about their superhero names and make fun of each other

Flopping down on the black leather couch, Dick sighed. Him and his brothers have the whole evening to themselves, for Alfred was visiting family and Bruce had this gala or something to attend to. That meant Dick was in charge of looking after his brothers. This was going to be great. “Guy’s what are you doing?” No response. “I’m going to burn all of your underwear if you don’t come down here!” 

“Like hell you are!” Jason yelled. “Plus I’m an adult too, so you have no authority on me.” 

“Well Bruce says differently.” Dick smiled, knowing that’ll piss Jason off. 

“Well fuck Bruce.” 

“I’m going to tell him you said that.” 

“Okay, so what?” 

“He’s probably going to take away your guns for a month.” 

“What? No!” 

“Then come down here.” There were loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Great, now two more. 

“Stop yelling through the house. It’s annoying.” Damien strolled into the living room, buttered toast and an apple in one hand and a glass of water in the other. 

“Says the one who does it all the time.” Jason snapped back. 

“Fuck you Jason.” 

“Thanks.” Jason smirked. One more. 

“Tim!” Dick yelled. 

“Coming! Let me finish this.” 

“You have fifteen seconds. 15, 14, 13.” 

“Hold on, hold on.” 

“10, 9, 8.” 

“I said, hold on!” 

“4, 3, 2. Tim come on!” 

“Okay, okay, I’m done.” Tim ran down the steps. 

“Okay, guys we have the night to ourselves, well until 11PM where we have to start patrolling, but besides that we have the next five hours to do something. What do you want to do? Watch a movie?” 

“Oh my gosh, you were going to burn our underwear to just talk about watching a movie? You know there are other, easier, ways to do that, right?” Damien said, with a bit of humor in his voice. 

“Yes, but I wanted to see your reactions.” 

“Dick, you son of a bi-.” 

“Language! Don’t you see there’s a young one here?” Tim cuts off, looking over at Damien. 

“Did you not just hear him say fuck?” Jason asks, slightly astonished. 

“No, because I was not down yet.” Tim said matter-of-factly. 

“Let’s just watch a movie.” Dick sighed. “Hocus Pocus or The Nightmare Before Christmas?” 

They ended up picking The Nightmare Before Christmas.

\-----

“Okay so you know that all of our names are associated with birds?” Dick started two hours after watching the movie, while the brothers were either on their phones or improving something.“Well most of ours; let’s not include Jason here.” 

“Hey! Well I mean that’s true but hey!” Jason exclaimed. 

“Well what bird is your name based off of?” Dick snorted. 

“I said that was true! Now come on. Let’s talk about someone else’s; like yours or something. What’s yours based on?” Jason arched his eyebrow at Dick, looking a little smug. 

“Well I got mine from a legend Superman told me. On Krypton there was this person who got cast out of his family. His parents doubted his potential, so he became Nightwing to prove them wrong. I, uh, was inspired by that when I chose it,” Dick explained. 

“Huh, cool. Makes sense.” Tim muttered. 

“You didn’t have to go into depth Grayson.” Damien stated. “How about we talk about the the most idiotic name someone has here-” he said after a few seconds. 

“Cough cough yours.” Jason laughed. 

“Hey! No, not mine. Mine’s great, plus you all have used it too. You guys don’t have anything on me.” Damien retorted, smiling evilly a little. “I was talking about Tim.” 

“Hold on, what?! Mine’s great what are you talking about?” Tim half-yelled, stretching his arms out slightly. 

“Yours is literally Red Robin. It’s the same name as a freaking U.S. restaurant chain.” Damien deadpanned. 

“Well that wasn’t around when I chose it. If anything, they copied me.” 

“The restaurant has been around for 51 years. Unless you’re over 51 in a teenager body, I don’t think so.” Damien smiled. 

“Ooooo.” Jason said under his breath, receiving a light punch in the arm from Tim. 

“I’m just saying.” Damien continued. 

“I hate you all.” Tim said. 

“Oh we know, you say it every time we do something stupid. Not like we say it to you when you do something stupid.” Jason commented. 

“Okay that’s it, I’m leaving. I’m going to go back upstairs to my room to finish the device I was working on.” Tim walked up the stairs. 

“Okay then, but you’re fine with your underwear getting burned, right?” Dick called up. 

“No!” 

Turning to the two other brothers, Dick said, “We’re totally burning his underwear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!! 
> 
> Instagram: Lunaa12390 (art stuff)  
> Wattpad: Moonlight123900 (same as here)


End file.
